bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiyori Sarugaki (Kenji)
, | base of operations = Visored Warehouse, , | marital status = | education = Shinō Academy | family = | clan(s) = | status = Active | shikai = Kubikiri Orochi | bankai = Not yet achieved | resurreccion = }} Hiyori Sarugaki (猿柿 ひよ里, Sarugaki Hiyori) is the former Lieutenant of the 12th Division under Captains and , and currently a Visored. She served as a central figure in the conflicts with Kagura, acting as one of Kenji Hiroshi's primary benefactor's, as well as a valuable (albeit violent) ally and combatant. During the events of the First Spiritual War Hiyori aided Kenji in the war on a number of occasions but never actually joined her pupil's organization, and fought mostly alongside Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Amagai. Hiyori was noticeably absent throughout the events with Oda Kōhai but resurfaced following the Collapse. Whilst the rest of the Visored (sans Lisa and Kensei) where content to observe matters as they unfolded, Hiyori eventually travelled to the Reikai, where she lent her many talents to Kentaro Hiroshi and the Six Directions, having been convinced by Hitsugaya. Appearance Personality History Hiyori originated in an unknown region of the . She entered the Shinō Academy on her first attempt and quickly garnered for herself a violent and disruptive reputation amongst her peers. Many of the students, and even some of the instructors, gave her a wide birth, fearing her sharp tongue. Hiyori, during Zanjutsu and Hakuda classes, was particularly feared, for she refused to hold back and happily broke bones. Tadashi Kori, who taught an advanced Zanjutsu class at the academy which Hiyori attended, told her that if she could find an outlet for her anger and learn to control her rage, rather than having it control her, then she would become a force to be reckoned with. Hiyori, calling him a baldy amongst other names, told him to mind his own business. Early career Vanishing Souls Incident Exile Tsuji Crisis Winter War Arrancar Invasion Battle of Fake Karakura Town Post-Winter War Pre-Fullbringer Incident After Kenji takes Hitsugaya to the underground training room of the Visored to improve his control over his Zanpakutō, he and Hitsugaya are admonished by Hiyori. She demands to know why Kenji brought the perverted midget Captain with him. Hitsugaya quickly reminds her that she is shorter than he is, though Hiyori remarks that it's funny that he doesn't deny being a pervert and launches into a successive spree of curse-ridden admonishments. Hitsugaya tells her to cooperate or go away, claiming he is busy, reiterating that she is the midget. Hiyori then whacks him with one of her sandals before turning to admonish Kenji further, though he is nowhere to be found. Hitsugaya remarks that she likely scared him off and demands that she be his sparring partner, because she cost him his original one. She screams that she won't help but when Hitsugaya draws his Zanpakutō, Hiyori retaliates herself, blocking his strike. On the sidelines, behind a rock formation, Kenji claims that he got away just in-time. He silently apologizes to Hitsugaya before flash-stepping away.Pre-Fullbringer Incident Part II A month later Hitsugaya plans to return to the Soul Society to continue his solitary training, content that what he has learned will help him bring his control of Hyōrinmaru to the next level. Kenji asks if he's sure he doesn't want to stick around for a while longer. Hitsugaya claims he has probably stayed too long, citing Hiyori's argumentative nature as a serious waste of his time, but he admits that her help was greatly appreciated. Kenji asks him if he would say that if she where here, with Hitsugaya saying no. He is then struck from behind with a slipper and called a stupid baldy by Hiyori, who had just arrived, seemingly having heard the whole conversation. He asks her why she bothered to come. Kenji takes the opportunity to chide Hiyori about having a crush on Hitsugaya, who blushes, whilst Hiyori stutters over her words trying to refute what Kenji says. Kenji then vanishes, achieving a rare victory over her, as Hiyori curses him. Before Hitsugaya leaves he thanks Hiyori for her help. She snorts dismissively at him and turns her back to leave as she says "Later, then". Hitsugaya notes he would like that and steps through the waiting Senkaimon, telling her to be sure and visit.Pre-Fullbringer Incident Part III A week later Hitsugaya returns to the seclusion of his cave and swiftly freezes its interior with his reiatsu. He then conjures an icy-mist by releasing Hyōrinmaru into Shikai, noting that he can do this more easily now. A voice then rings out through the cave, claiming she'd like to hope he was doing it easier now, referring to him as a baldy. Hitsugaya fails to hide his irritation and demands to know why Hiyori has come. She angrily states that she owes Kenji a favour that he is now collecting on, noting quickly that she's not here to help him or any Shinigami, especially him. Hitsugaya says she is a poor liar before the pair begin sparring once more. Outside the cave Matsumoto claims the two make an interesting pair and asks Kenji, who is standing off to the side, if this was his plan from the start. Kenji claims that Lisa informed him of their bickering during the battle with Aizen and that he had a gut feeling they'd get along, nothing more. They turn to leave as Hiyori's voice, calling Hitsugaya a pervert, echoes in the cave depths, with Hitsugaya roaring at her to shut her snaggle-toothed mouth.Pre-Fullbringer Incident Part IV Post-Fullbringer Incident Quincy Blood War Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I :Main Article - Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. Exiles arc *Mastering One's Inner Demons Part I *Mastering One's Inner Demons Part II *Party Crashers Part I Birth of the Tsuji *Darkest Pursuits *Invading the Dark Depths *Darkness Lifted Pre-Fullbringer Incident *Pre-Fullbringer Incident Part II *Pre-Fullbringer Incident Part IIII *Pre-Fullbringer Incident Part IV Quincy Blood War saga *Blood War Inquel IV *Blood War Inquel V Arrival arc *March of the Visored Part II & III :Main Article - Bleach: War of the Worlds. Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. The Fire Still Burns arc *Return of a Ghost Powers and Abilities : As a former Lieutenant has high levels of spiritual power. As a Visored, Hiyori boasts a dual-type spiritual power, part Shinigami and part Hollow; drastically augmenting her abilities. Enhanced Strength: Hiyori was capable of sending Kenji flying twice in quick succession, using nothing but her sandal. Zanpakutō Hollowfication Behind the Scenes References & notes Category:Visored Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Bleach: Sun & Moon Chronicles